


pulchritudinous

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: love/ləv/nounan intense feeling of deep affection{in which joshua has a crush on the seemingly innocent tyler.}





	pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for not posting in forever. You may see this on wattpad, as I am on there as well under MysticZelda. I hope you can check it out there as well.

" **his eyes.** " josh muttered, his eyes locked onto the table of which a lonely boy was sitting at. " **they're beautiful.** "

       " **huh?** " dallon dropped the conversation he was having with ryan, looking at josh. " **who's eyes?** "

      " **his.** " josh pointed over at the table he had been staring at. dallon followed josh's gaze, and finger, his eyes landing on the boy he was pointing at.

      " **oh, tyler's? yeah, they're.. they're okay. nothing special, just brown eyes.** " dallon shrugged, looking back at ryan and continued his conversation. josh sighed knowing he dallon wouldn't let him interrupt again. dallon was stupid.

       tyler had better eyes than ryan.

 


End file.
